Treasure these Memories
by EBDaydreamer
Summary: Deleted scenes or extras from my story 'The Beauty of Memory'.
1. Chapter 1

Shot's at CeCe's

 _Summary: So maybe Emma was exaggerating when she said they were only there for fifteen minutes. In Chapter Nine._

"Make yourselves comfortable, bitches," CeCe threw her bag onto the nearest chair, then herself onto her couch. Rose perched herself on the lounge chair and Killian took the floor, leaving the other end of the couch for her; fucking gentleman.

Emma, however, went straight for the liquor cabinet.

"Let's play a game," CeCe suggested, "preferably with alcohol."

"What is this?" Emma laughed, "College?" yet still grabbed the most appealing looking bottle, ignoring the little squeal of self deprecation saying she never _went_ to college.

"Who cares? Let's vote: Never Have I Ever, Would You Rather, Truth or Drink, Two Truths and a Lie, orrrrrrrrr," CeCe smirked, "Flip, Sip or Strip."

"Playing Never Have I Ever will be a bit difficult for me, lass," Killian scratched his ear, "considering I only have three years worth of memory."

"Yeah, that'll suck. Two Truths and a Lie won't be much fun either. Any other ideas?" CeCe asked eagerly.

"It's your birthday, CeCe," Emma sat next to her, "you choose."

"Someone get me a quarter - we're playing Flip, Sip or Strip!"

* * *

Emma quickly regretted letting her choose: she should know by now not to trust Candice Coccino.

"Right," CeCe cracked her knuckles, "does everyone know how to play?"

"No," the Brits chorused.

CeCe sighed, "Right, the rules are simple: you flip the coin and call it. You guess right, you pass the coin to the right. You guess wrong, you pass left then either sip or strip. You can only do one twice in a row. You guess right three times in a row you can retrieve an article of clothing. Got it?"

They nodded and CeCe grabbed the quarter. "Ok, I'll go first," Candy announced, flipping the coin, "Heads."

It was heads, and the coin was passed to Killian, "Heads."

It was tails. Emma silently prayed that he wouldn't strip, not sure if that little part of her that wanted to kiss him again would stay quiet.

For once it seemed that the deities were listening as he gulped down his shot and passed the coin back to CeCe.

* * *

Things were going well. He had sipped rather than stripped at every opportunity (which was quite often: Candy had a freaky ability for guessing. He reminded himself never to get on her bad side if they went to a casino), and was only down his shoes, socks and jacket.

Candy _had_ gotten it wrong on occassion (he suspected she just _really_ wanted a drink) and had lost her shoes and tights.

Rose was apparently not very good at guessing, and had claimed she was trying to avoid getting drunk, so she was down her shoes, jacket and blouse (she had a vest top _and_ a bra on; it's almost like she knew).

And then there was Emma. Like Rose, she seemed keen to keep her wits about her, and it was absolutely killing him. Mercifully, she was just as good as him at this, so she wasn't getting it _constantly_ wrong. Only a few drinks were in her, but she'd lost her shoes, jacket, jumper and was down to her tank top, jeans and underwear.

"Tails," she called, flipping the coin into the air.

It was heads.

"You sipped the last two times. Come on, Swan. Strip," Candy encouraged.

Emma hesitated, clearly debating what to take off. Her hands moved to her waist and she unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down her legs, leaving her underwear on display: nothing fancy, black cotton, but it was bloody _torture_ for him.

"Heads," Rose called, turning away from Emma and mouthing to him 'The tension!'

* * *

It seemed the coin had turned against them all.

Rose was wrong. Why was Rose wrong? She glared at her as she took a drink and passed Killian the coin. Killian took it and flipped, "Heads."

Tails.

Of course.

Of course he _also_ had to strip this time.

Slowly, torturously, he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the chest hair she'd seen a thousand times, yet still managed to take her breath away _every, damn, time._

He passed to CeCe, who got it wrong for the first time in four turns, and she gladly downed the shot, carelessly chucking the coin to Emma.

She got it wrong: why did the coin hate them all?

With Killian doing his fair share of drinking Emma wanted to more or less keep her wits about her (one of them had to), so she decided to strip.

Top, bra or panties. Decisions, decisions, decisions.

Reaching behind her back, Emma fiddled with her bra clasp, swiftly pulling off the straps and throwing it aside. Like hell if she was just going to be sat there in her underwear.

Passing the coin to Rose, Emma glared at the table, refusing to meet Killian's eyes. Miraculously, Rose got it right. And so did she. And so did CeCe (with ease, they were planning on going to Vegas before Rose and Killian entered their lives).

But Killian didn't.

That stupid curiosity of hers made her look up, and _fuck_ she knew she probably looked like she wanted to eat him as his hand went for his belt buckle. He pulled off his belt and began to work on his jeans, leaning to pull them down hi-

"Candy?"

Michelle stood in the doorway, "What I have told you about leaving this unlocked?"

Thankful for the rescue, Emma called out to Michelle, "Don't bother. I've been trying to tell her that for nearly a year now."

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. I'm terribly irresponsible. Now get lost," CeCe glared at her friends.

The group got dressed and walked (stumbled, fell) out the door.

Killian moved to comfort Rose but she'd already stormed off.

"Well, Candice is a rude bitch," Emma stated plainly as they watched Rose storm down the stairs.

Killian sighed, "Come on Swan. I'll get you that dessert I promised."

"You better. Or I'll punch you."

"I don't doubt that, love," he beamed, eyes glassy from alcohol.

He led the way, and Emma told her hormones off for thinking about acting on that _totally non-existent_ sexual tension.

Like that would happen any time soon.

 **A/N: I know I promised this earlier but I got busy. I was stuck on a plane for nine hours and I saw the perfect opportunity.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbly Schemes

 **So my laptop was alright, then it died again, meaning the next chapter will be a while, so I'm going to tide you lot over with a nice deleted scene.**

 **Takes place in chapter 17, around the same time Rose is at CeCe's.**

"Here you go, love," he passed Emma a glass of wine as she sat peacefully in the bubbles.

She sipped, "Thanks." She massaged her temples, "God I'm glad I finally got him."

"I told you not to give up," he beamed at her, "I've yet to see you fail."

"Yeah, but at what cost?" she complained.

His eyebrows drew together, "What's troubling you?"

"Turns at staying hunched over a computer isn't the best thing for your neck," she groaned. "I'm just glad I didn't wear heels. The jerk was fast!"

Wordlessly, he left the bathroom, hearing Emma's protest. He returned with a chair and positioned it behind Emma. Her eyes followed him as he removed his prosthetic and brace, seating himself on the chair

"Killian, wh-" she began, but promptly stopped when his hand began steadily massaging her neck. "Oh! Perfect, thanks."

"You're welcome, love."

They sat in silence for a moment until Emma began to talk.

"So I had an interesting talk with Rose today."

"Oh?" he asked, focusing on the task at hand.

"Yeah," she paused, "So, do you know anything - besides what she's mentioned - about what happened in Boston?"

Now she'd piqued his interest, "I don't. Why, what did she say?"

Her shoulders jerked, clearly about to shrug, but stopped halfway through the motion, probably remembering that she was being massaged. "She was just asking me about heartbreak and how you move on to let someone in…" she paused, and he could imagine her licking her lips, "how I let you in."

He was sure his heart skipped a beat at that. It amazed him to no end that this amazing woman let down her walls for him. "I'm glad you did," he told her.

"Me too," she whispered, so gentle that he almost didn't hear.

Deciding to veer away from emotions he knew Emma was too tired for (despite his desire to know what she answered), he questioned, "Did she say anything else?"

Emma shook her head as best she could, "No, but she still seemed really miserable so… I told her why CeCe has been particularly bitchy lately."

He quirked a brow, "Oh? I thought it was because-"

"Of Michelle? Yeah, mostly, but there are some issues with her family as well," she explained, "I'll tell you later."

Silence filled the air, only broken occasionally by her light moans when he hit a knot in her muscles. After kneading out a particularly large knot she spoke again, "Y'know, now that Michelle and CeCe are broken up we can continue with Operation Sugar Rose."

" _Operation_ Sugar Rose?"

"Well, now we have an official name for it," she groaned as he found another knot, "It should sound more...sophisticated."

He force back a laugh, "And meddling in our friend's loves lives is sophisticated, Swan?"

"Shut up," she growled, "Just keep on melting my muscles."

He chuckled, "I've always suspected you only keep me around to be your personal servant."

"Damn, you found me out!" she giggled.

"Ah, lucky for you I'm too comfortable here to run away from your tyranny," he meant it as a joke, but by her momentarily silence he knew she heard his unspoken promise: ' _I'm not going to leave you_ '.

When she spoke again, a playfulness snuck into her voice, "Good. Because I've got some other uses of that hand of yours in mind."

Dropping a kiss to her shoulder, he smirked against her skin, "I look forward to it."


End file.
